


Where to go From Here

by Scarlett_sama



Series: Pokémon Latte AU [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Allie, Ex Gym Leader Matt Holt, Failed Training, Former Alolan Champion Lance, Insecure Matt, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Latte Trainers, Trainer Bonded to a Legendary Pokemon, Zekrom is a good Drago, worried lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: A week has passed since Lance returned.A Pokéball in hand and a newborn Eevee given to Matt, apology in tow, and tears shared.Now they're happily trying to teach Allie how to walk, sharing meals together, chatting and catching up, and...realizing everything might not be okay.Because while Matt has Miley and Allie, he doesn't have much a fighting team and that could prose problems if he's found.





	1. Fractured Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to take a break since I finished the last JITS chapter and I'm just waiting to post it next week..........I've failed. 
> 
> Enjoy the Latte Pokémon AU content.

“You can do it, Allie.” 

 

A happy mew filled the air while little legs wobbled forward across the granite floor. Everyone quiet in the space, breaths held, while little paws padded forward in a squiggly line. A long, fluffy, tail dragged across the floor and hindered her pace, before she tripped. A scared yelp sounded, before fingers quickly caught her and brown eyes opened. Those orbs lifted to meet his and a happy mew sounded up at him, while Matt smiled fondly. 

 

“She made it further than yesterday.” Lance spoke a bit from him as footsteps headed toward him and a plastic bag was rested on the floor beside the Gym Leader. “She’s gaining weight too.”

 

“That she is.” Matt spoke proudly, smile stretched across his face, as she wiggled in his fingers and he set her down. Allie climbed right into his lap and hung off his knee to sniff at the bag and food inside. “She’s so cute.”

 

“Just as you imagined?” A nod instantly left the man as he gently patted her head and she purred instantly. Eyes closed and body lax against his leg, while Lance pulled out their food and held it out for him. “She should be running around by the end of the week.” 

 

A nod left Matt as he took the container of food and cracked it open. Allie at attention and gaze locked on the container. A soft chuckle left Matt at the reaction while he took the utensil handed to him and dug into his food. Little brown eyes locked on him all the while. A paw reached out for his fork every few bites and a mew directed at him pleadingly. Matt gently bopped her nose in a light scold and a huff left her as the Eevee flopped across his leg and pouted. 

 

“She’ll get into everything.” Matt lightly chuckled, as he looked up and smiled sadly at the mostly empty room around them. “Well, maybe the bed.”

 

“More like get into your bag and pull everything out of it.” Lance joked, while Matt sighed in dismay at the idea and the trainer next to him smiled. “That’s what babies do. Get into everything.”

 

“Yeah, but she’s perfect. I wouldn’t want her any other way.” In response her tail flicked at him and whacked his stomach. A pout still on her face while Matt smiled and rubbed behind her ear. The little girl instantly all purrs and happy. “It’ll be awhile before I can train with her, though. Miley and Zekrom are all I have.” 

 

“Oh crap. I didn’t think about that.” Lance quietly spoke beside him as hazel eyes looked over to find a sad look on the teen’s face. “I probably should’ve tried to get Roni to trade me a-”

 

Fingers reached out to curl around the Alolan native’s knee and blue eyes locked with his hazel. 

 

“It’s perfectly fine, Lance. I love Allie. She’s cute and adorable and you said she’s imprinted to me.” Matt soothed, while the teen relaxed a little beside him. “She’ll grow faster and stronger than a normally caught and traded Eevee. So you don’t have to worry. She’ll be a perfect partner and protector. Plus, you know I’ve always wanted an Eevee. You’ve made my dream come true.”

 

A happy, relaxed, smile fell over the teens face as he nodded and played with his food. 

 

“Maybe we should get you another Pokémon, though.” Lance suggested. “Emolga don’t evolve and Zekrom is the strongest Pokémon you have near you, but he can’t leave the tower.” 

 

A weak nod left the Gym Leader as he tightened his fingers around his food container and Allie looked up at him in concern. The truth settled in as he heavily sighed. 

 

Lance was right, he did need another partner. Because while he adored Miley and Allie, they were both small Pokémon and were young. Miley would never evolve, forever small and quick, while Allie was just a newborn. She could barely walk for long and she was defenseless. Not aware of the dangers her trainer could get into in the near future and the torture he went through. The pain he experienced before they meet or the pain he could face in the future. A pain she’d no doubt try and protect him from and fail, due to her small form and age, and while he loved them both dearly he couldn’t let them fight beyond their limits for him. For small Pokémon they’d have to fight ten times harder to take down fully evolved Pokémon and if the people who experimented on him found him…...Matt needed another partner, or someone or something to keep him safe. Anything to make him feel safer. 

 

_ “You are aware you have my power, don’t you?”  _ Zekrom’s sudden voice in his mind had him whipping his head around to look at the huge dragon seated by the entrance to the balcony. “ _ You have yet to learn to control it, but you wield a fraction of my power. Enough to keep yourself safe in a time of need, Matthew.”  _

 

Slowly hazel eyes shifted to the electric scars on his pale skin. The power that buzzed underneath them warm and comforting, as it sparked out of his flesh in a little arch and Allie flinched in his lap. Brown eyes held fast to the anomaly and waiting for another while Lance watched him quietly. 

 

He had forgotten. Amongst the stress and drama of getting sick, meeting Romelle, catching Miley, having a fight with Lance, and being gifted Allie he had forgotten about the power that laid dormant behind his bond with Zekrom. The unrelenting energy that coursed under his skin and pulsed through his veins in a warm hum and begged to be released if he lost his composure. He had his own power, just like any other electric Pokémon, and he had failed to make use of it. 

 

“Matt?” Hazel eyes lifted to meet blue and the Gym Leader sighed. Fingers held up as energy sparked off the flesh of his hand and the teen watched. “You…”

 

“I have Zekrom’s power too.” Matt mumbled, while the dragon behind them hummed in content at the announcement. “I need to learn to control it.”

 

“So you can protect yourself.” A nod left the male as the teen pointed to the Gym Leader’s bag. “You mentioned having contacts with Brycen. Maybe he can introduce you to the electric Gym Leader for this region. She’s a model, but she’s a strong trainer. Maybe she can help you with some pointers.”

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Neither of them wanting to utter the name of the man they really needed to talk to, nor breach the subject of the Kanto Team Leader. His wrong doing still at the forefront of their minds and the huge screaming, angry, scolding Matt gave him not even a few days ago still hung heavy in the air. The upset and angry emotions that had taken over Matt stung heavily in his stomach, his throat still sore from the tongue lashing he gave Spark and the guilty look that had fallen over the man’s face after. The quiet apology all he got from the Team Leader, confusion in his gaze and uncertainty in his eyes, while Go shook his head behind the man. Clearly fed up with Spark and his obliviousness, till Matt finished giving him a piece of his mind and ended the call. That argument only a few days ago and no word from the man since. Something he wanted to keep that way, but in this situation...they really needed him. Spark was the first to bond to a Legendary Electric Pokémon and he knew the risks and power that came with the bond. He knew how to control the unrelenting energy and have it bend to his will, and he had a strong bond with Zapdos. One that flourished and proved how powerful the man really was. All while Matt looked like a little baby Pokémon next to him. Constantly stumbling over his own feet and unable to control his abilities. He must’ve looked ridiculous to the man. Having lost control during the yelling rant and discharging electricity. 

 

“She might be able to help, but….Spark-” Matt started, voice uncertain, while Lance frowned beside him.

 

“He’s done enough, Matt.” The trainer muttered out, voice strained with his anger. “He may have an amazing bond with Zapdos, but he said so himself that you’d need to spend time with Zekrom to gain control over your abilities. He made it sound like you had to learn on your own to get a handle on the power. Asking him for help may get us nowhere.”

 

“True.” Matt quietly replied, as he looked back at the huge dragon watching them. “Maybe I should contact Brycen. We’d have to have the Gym Leader come here though. We can’t leave.”

 

_ “I’d prefer that.”  _  Zekrom agreed, while Matt nodded. “ _ Traveling is not wise at the moment. Not till we’re more balanced and you can defend yourself properly.”  _

 

“Then I’ll call him.” Matt spoke as Miley suddenly dropped down from the high rafters above them to land on his bag. The little Emolga disappeared into his bag to pull out his PokéNav and waddle over to hold it out for him. A smile and chuckle left the Gym Leader. “Thank you, Miley.”

 

A happy trill left the flying mouse Pokémon while Matt turned it on and Lance saved his food from Allie’s inn pending revenging. Fingers tapped at the screen while the little Eevee huffed at Lance and whined cutely. A small bag of Pokémon food yanked from the plastic bag and the babies eyes on it instantly and at attention. 

 

_ Matt? Is something wrong? _ The moment Brycen picked up the call and spoke Allie jolted in his lap. Eyes looked up at the device and pawing toward it.  _ Do I need to- _

 

“I’m alright, Brycen. No one is hurt.” Matt quickly explained, while the man relaxed. A guilty stone dropped into his stomach at the other Gym Leader’s worry. “Sorry. I was calling about something else.”

 

_ That’s perfectly fine, Matt. What can I help you with?  _

 

Beside him Lance cracked open the Pokémon food and instantly had Miley and Allie at his side. The bag tore open all the way and settled on the floor as Matt’s partners dug in. 

 

“Well...I was talking with Zekrom and a friend and we all think I should try and get a handle on my abilities.” Matt started to explain, while the man on the screen nodded. “My friend suggested I contact you and-“

 

“So I can get in contact with the Nimbasa Gym Leader, Elesa, correct?” Brycen finished, while Matt nodded.  A few moments taken for the man to think, before he started to frown and Matt’s confidence sank. “To be completely honest, I don’t think Elesa will be much help in this situation. While she is a Gym Leader here in Unova and is strong in her own rights, there are better suited trainers to teach you, Matt. Trainers who study and research their electric Pokémon, are in tuned with them, and understand them better. However, none of them are in this region, and requesting them to come to Unova would take time. If anything I’d get in contact with Spark. However, if you’d still like to meet them I can have it arranged. It’d be good to meet all the Gym Leaders in the region at some point.”

 

A weak nod left Matt at the explanation. His hopes plummeted while Lance frowned beside him. Allie and Miley happily eating. 

 

“I’d like to meet her, as well as the other Gym Leaders, but I want more control over my abilities first.” Matt muttered out, while Brycen watched him in worry. “I lose control easily and it takes everything I have to keep it at bay when I’m outside. I’m always subconsciously struggling against it and I need to be able to tame it before I start meeting more people. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

A hum echoed into the air, before Brycen sighed. 

 

_ Well, I can see what I can do for you, Matt. I’m aware of a child genius in Kalos who researches electric Pokémon, who could be of great help, as well as a man from Sinnoh who is very well in tuned with his electric Pokémon. Both of them could assist you, but it’ll take time to convince them to visit Unova without giving away your condition to them over a call.  _ Brycen explained, while Matt gave a small nod and tightened his fingers around the PokéNav.  _ Whether they’ll accept to assist you is another matter, but I can try.  _

 

Another small nod left the Gym Leader, before Lance bumped his arm. A concerned look on the teens face while Matt scrunched into himself. 

 

“Actually, it’s fine. I’ll figure it out myself.” Matt quietly spoke, while Lance frowned beside him and went to open his mouth. “Thank you Brycen, and I’m sorry for bothering you.”

 

_ Matt- _

 

The rest of the Gym Leader’s words were cut off as Matt ended the call and dropped the PokéNav into his lap. Lance stared at him in shock and surprise, before he threw his hands up in the air. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“I know. I just….” He interrupted, before Lance looked at him in worry and Zekrom got up from his seat. “It’s a waste to call someone out of the region all the way to Unova and what if I can’t trust them? They’re experts in electric Pokémon and they could easily hurt either of us and I can’t……”

 

The rest faded as Lance gently rubbed his back and Zekrom knelt down over them. The huge God’s hand reached out to brush against his side comfortingly. 

 

“I don’t want them to take advantage of either of us.” Matt quietly spoke. Lance’s fingers on his back tightened. “I mean, they’re Gym Leaders, but-“

 

“It’s alright. I get it.” Lance quietly spoke as Zekrom’s hand disappeared and the teen leaned against him. “You don’t want them to use you or get to Zekrom.”

 

A nod left the Gym Leader in response. 

 

“You need to have someone help though.” Lance quietly pointed out, while Matt winced slightly and tightened his fingers around his PokéNav. “If you try it by yourself and don’t know what to be careful of you could hurt yourself.” 

 

“I know.. I just……I don’t think I can trust them is all.” Matt mumbled, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders hunched together. “If they figure out what I can do, or that I’m bonded to Zekrom and try and take advantage of us...I don’t think I could do anything to stop them. They’re Gym Leaders, after all. It’d look bad on both sides. I’m still a Gym Leader, even if I’m stuck here, and I could lose my license and-”

 

Caramel fingers reached out to cup his cheeks and blue eyes met hazel. 

 

“Matt, breathe.” A shaky breath left the older and Miley pried the PokéNav out of his white fingers. The little Emolga tumbled across the marble floor with a squeak and Allie wobbled over to make sure the electric squirrel was alright. “You’re overthinking this.”

 

“But Spark said-”

 

“And Spark said I should leave you alone and look where that got us.” Silence fell over the room and Lance sighed. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t be careful, but you also can’t lose the chance to getting the help you need to learn to control your power. If you need it in the future and you didn’t use this chance to get a proper teacher and hurt yourself-”

 

“I could die…” Matt mumbled, while the Alolan trainer nodded and gave him a weak smile. “But who could I really trust?”

 

“Maybe the kid Brycen talked about?” The Gym Leader made a face and Lance raised an eyebrow in question. “Alright, why not the kid?”

 

“They don’t have the brains to understand that we’re connected and we’re not a toy to play with and study.”

 

“And you think the other Gym Leader will be any better? He’s an adult and could plot against…”

 

_ Are the two of you going to argue over this all day?  _ Zekrom spoke up, as Matt turned to the electric god and narrowed red and white eyes stared at them.  _ Does it truly matter who teaches you? I’m fully capable. It is my power. _

 

“I didn’t even think about that!” Matt suddenly spoke, the realization sewn into his tone, while Lance blinked at him for the outburst. 

 

“Think about what?” A scarred finger pointed over to Zekrom and Lance suddenly sat up straight. “Oh my god, I totally didn’t think about that!”

 

_ Obviously. _ The deadpanned tone had Matt chuckled as he turned to face the electric Legendary and Allie and Miley looked toward them in curiosity. 

 

“Can you teach me, Zekrom?”

 

Red and white eyes watched him for a few moments. The huge dragon knelt down over them. Wings folded and tail settled behind him, before the god huffed and set a hand on the floor. Black muscles and flesh shifted as the huge Pokémon got to their feet and towered above them in the huge room. 

 

_ Of course, Matthew. I have no qualms about teaching you. You are my bonded, after all. _ A smile fell over the Gym Leader’s face as he quickly got to his feet.  _ When would you like to- You want to learn now? _

 

“Of course. Where do you want to practice?”

 

“Not in here.” Lance instantly spoke up, frown on his face and eyebrow raised, as the two bonded individuals turned and looked at the Alolan trainer in confusion. “Seriously? Newly hatched baby and little electric squirrel in the same space as an electric Legendary Pokémon and his bonded trainer? You’d kill both of them with a mischarge. Outside, both of you!”

 

“But you said it wasn’t safe for me to be outside.” Matt mumbled, while the Alolan trainer cleared his throat and the Gym Leader stiffened. “I mean, yeah! W-We’ll be outside!”

 

A heavy sigh left Lance as Matt dashed over to the huge electric god and climbed into his outstretched palm. His electric scars glowed in the close proximity to the Legendary and the man lifted into the air. 

 

“And don’t stray far.”

 

“We’ll stay in eye sight of the tower.” Matt called out, fingers held tight to the Legendary Pokémon’s hand and Zekrom ducked under the entrance to the balcony. Allie and Miley chittered and mewed out toward him, paws waved, while Matt chuckled and waved back. “I’ll be back soon, Allie, Miley! Be good girls!”

 

Without further prompting, Zekrom took off into the air and left the balcony behind. Black wings stretched out wide, tail shifted to steady them, as Matt relaxed against the God’s hand and breathed in the fresh air. 

 

“That feels so nice.” 

 

_ It does have its perks.  _ Zekrom spoke calmly. Matt smiled at the comment, just as they started to descend and a fairly large clearing came into view. The top of the tower still in view.  _ I’m sure the worried one will be able to see us from here. _

 

“You can call him Lance.” Matt pointed out the moment the God touched down on the earth. Dust and snow billowed out upon their impact and the Legendary kneeled down to let Matt climb down from their hand. “I’m not the only one with a name.”

 

_ He can not hear me. So there is no point. You are the only one who needs a name.  _

 

An eyebrow raised in intrigue and Matt watched the Legendary settle and wings fold closed. 

 

“You’re confusing.” Red and white eyes shifted to him. Head tilted toward him in confusion and Matt crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the huge dragon. “When Spark talked about his bond with Zapdos he made it sound like he had to earn the right for Zapdos to work with him and trust him. Let alone teach him anything. You’ve been so calm and straightforward. You even helped me.”

 

_ I know not of the Legendaries of other regions, but I see no point in making your bond with me difficult.  _ Zekrom replied, as they slowly sat down on the ground and dust kicked up into the air with the soft impact with the earth. Red and white eyes locked with Matt’s hazel.  _ Our bond was forced, and unnatural, but I see no reason to cause issues with such a bond. I may not have been pleased with the prospect of it at first, but you have been through a great deal, Matthew. I can tell that much. _

 

A flinched left the Gym Leader as he curled his fingers around his electric scarred arm and the fingers of his left hand rested against his cheek. Teeth sunk into his lower lip and eyes shifted to the ground.

 

“I...I don’t remember it at all.” Matt mumbled. Fingers dug into his flesh and a huge black hand reached out to rest against his side. “Any of what happened. How I was taken from Kanto, or made it here, or got to the tower, or the moment we first made contact. All I remember is bits and pieces of Lance being there and waking up in your hands and…”

 

_ You were in bad shape, Matthew.  _ Came the God’s gentle voice, while the male looked up at the huge electric Pokémon.  _ The worst I’ve seen a creature in my lifetime. If I had not acted in that moment I held you, you would’ve been lost. You were that badly torn. _

 

“Torn?” Confusion filled the Gym Leader’s tone and a nod left the huge dragon. 

 

_ Your form itself was being torn apart. Any longer and you would not have been able to keep yourself alive.  _ Eyebrows furrowed in distress and the God’s finger behind him moved to gently rub against his back.  _ I had that moment to decide to save you or let you fade. However, I could tell you were a gentle and caring being. It would be a waste for the world to lose you.  _

 

“Th...Thank you.” Matt spoke in surprise, while the God nodded their head. “But...how could you tell? From what Lance said I was...sparking?...exploding energy? A lot was going on and there wasn’t much time to real-”

 

_ Your being was dispelling the excess energy, yes.  _  Came the clarification, while Matt gave a small nod.  _ However, it was not hard to determine who you were as a being. I merely reached out for your core and brushed against it to see who you were. _

 

“Core?”

 

A nod left the Legendary as red and white eyes focused on his face. The fingers against his scar twitched and the man covered it up with a weak smile. 

 

“Oh...that.”

 

_ That is my essence mixed with yours. _ Hazel eyes shifted to red and white and the dragon nodded.  _ The bonded man explained it before. My being mixed with others creates the bond. _

 

“Yeah. Your DNA.”

 

_ And with that bond in place, I can search my bonded and determine whom they are as a being.  _ Matt stared at the Legendary in surprise and Zekrom lightly chuckled in his head.  _ The moment I held you, I could tell you were a kind and caring being Matthew. You put the needs of others before yourself and, from what I have seen, you care greatly for your partners. They are lucky to have you. _

 

A smile slowly stretched across the man’s face. Fingers reached out to rest against the huge God’s and the Gym Leader leaned back against the hand behind him. 

 

“We’re partners too, you know.” Matt quietly spoke, while Zekrom nodded. “I may not have known what exactly you thought about me, or had been in the mindset to talk about it, but you’re important to me too Zekrom. You saved my life and gave me a second chance to stay in this world. I may not always be able to stay calm or keep my emotions under control, but you’re my partner too.”

 

_ What ales you is the doing of others. What has happened to you is not your fault. You are stronger than them. I know that. _ Zekrom spoke up, as Matt blinked at the dragon in surprise.  _ You may not be well enough to see it, but you are a strong being Matthew. Even without my power. Your past partners were blessed to have you by their side. _

 

A wobbly smile fell over the Gym Leader’s face as he gave a small nod. Tears beaded up in his eyes, before he quickly wiped at his face and took in a deep breath. 

 

“Thank you, Zekrom. I hope I can live up to what you’ve seen in me.”

 

_ You shall. _

 

“Then let’s get training.”

 

_ Of course, Matthew _

* * *

A heavy sigh filled the air. Patters and happy cries filled the room, as blue eyes followed the small group around the space. Whinnie scampered ahead and Allie and Miley right on her heels. His Pokémon’s fluff bounced behind her and Allie trying her best to follow after the Whimsicott. Gaze focused on the soft cotton and tail holding her back, flopped against the floor and weighing her down, while Miley waddled after the grass-type in mild interest. Clearly there to encourage Allie to keep going, even when the little Eevee slowed to a stop and whined softly. Ears flat against her head in disappointment when Whinnie stopped a few yards away from her and looked back at her in concern.

 

“I’m going to go check on him.”

 

“Kip, kip, mud.” A brown eyebrow twitched just as the Alolan Gym Leader went to stand up. Blue eyes shifted to his partner flopped on the floor beside him and looking up at him coyly. “Mud, mud, kip, mud.”

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

“Kip.” The deadpanned reply had Lance grumbled as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Whinnie walked over to Allie in concern and gently patted her heard as the little fox whined again. “Mud, mud, m-”

 

“Alright! I’m worried!” Lance bit out, everyone’s gazes shifted to him in surprise, as the teen sighed and messed up his hair. “I have a right to be though. They’re by themselves, outside, with no one else there to watch the area, and the people that did this to Matt are-”

 

“Kip, kip, mud.” A little paw reached out to rest against his leg and blue eyes shifted to the Mudkip beside him. Little eyes watched him in worry as Lance weakly smiled and Kip climbed into his lap. Caramel fingers reached down to gently stroke his partner’s back. “Kip, mud, kip.”

 

“I just don’t want to see him hurt again.” Lance quietly spoke, tone hurt, while Whinnie scampered over and gave him a small cry in concern. Little hands rested against his arm and Lance reached out to gently pat her head. “I know it wasn’t all my fault, Whinnie, but Matt still isn’t himself. The Matt I knew was confident and bright. Smart and kind. Matt now…”

 

Blue eyes shifted down to the marble and Whinnie cooed in concern. Kip looked up at him worriedly and Allie and Miley looked to him in confusion at the older Pokémon’s reactions. 

 

“Matt isn’t himself.” Lance quietly spoke, before Kip stood up in his lap and hopped onto his shoulder. The mudfish Pokémon’s cheek rubbed against his. “He’s so much more hesitant now. Skittish and quiet. I know something horrible had to have happened to him while he was missing, but I miss the Matt I knew.”

 

“Kip, kip.”

 

“I still care about him, Kip. Matt is Matt, no matter how he acts, but…” Blue eyes shifted to his partner and little eyes blinked at him. “He isn’t alright. I know he isn’t. He’s mentally unwell and if I could help I would, but...pushing on the matter will only make it worse. Either way, it hurts to see him holding back and not being himself. He was so much more brighter before.”

 

“Kip, mud, mud.”

 

“I hope so too, Kip.”

 

“Veee!” Blue eyes shifted up to lock eyes with brown and Allie mewed up at him. Little paws dug into his thighs and climbed into his lap, fluff brushed against his fingers, before he curled up in his lap and Lance softly smiled. 

 

“Thank you, Allie.” Lance softly spoke, fingers reached out and gently brushed against her coat. A soft breath left her and form settled for a nap. “I care about Matt a lot. Your trainer won’t get hurt on my watch.”

 

Little paws dug into his jacket, before Miley appeared on his other shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together. Lance lightly laughed at the little jolt the tickled his skin with the contact, and the Alolan trained gently stroked the Emolga’s head. 

 

“And I’ll spend the night, Miley. Promise.”

* * *

_ Focus and feel the current. _

 

A soft breath filled the air. 

 

Eyes closed. 

 

Body lax.

 

Power softly hummed beneath is flesh. 

 

_ Direct it outwards, slowly. Give it a- _

 

Electricity exploded. A yelp left Matt as the energy  erupted from his arm and branched out into the clearing. The presence in the back of his mind rushed forward to grab the reins and his body numb. The power suddenly halted and his arm moved without his mind telling him to. Soft burn marks on his scarred arm, his vision tinted over in red and white, and fingers slowly curled into a fist. 

 

**“No damage.”**

 

He snapped back into place. A soft gasp left Matt as he blinked at the sensation and looked up at the dragon that slowly opened their eyes. Red and white gaze locked with his and the Gym Leader slowly let out a breath. 

 

“D-Did you just-?”

 

_ Take control for a moment? Yes. _ Hazel eyes blinked up at the God and Zekrom bowed their head slightly.  _ I did not get a chance to ask. However, I concluded you wanted to keep your arm. _

 

A small nod left the male, before he looked down at the light pink marks littered his scarred flesh and brushed his bare fingers against them. 

 

“I didn’t even know you could do that.”

 

_ I have done it once before. _ Matt slowly looked up toward the Legendary dragon and raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.  _ When the concerned one was in danger from the electric snake. You were worried for him and I thought you were in peril. I stepped in to protect you and him. _

 

“When that woman attacked me in the hospital and Lance came in?” A nod left the dragon and Matt frowned slightly as he looked down at his hands. “I don’t remember that.”

 

_ You had not fully recovered yet. You fell asleep after I let go of my control. I’m not surprised. My control must have been a bit straining. _

 

“But you protected Lance?” A nod left the dragon and Matt relaxed. “Thank you.”

 

_ You are not upset? _

 

“You kept both of us safe. I don’t see a reason to be mad over it. I just didn’t know you could do that.”

 

_ A perk of the bond. _ Hazel eyes looked at the electric God and Zekrom nodded.  _ You share a small portion of my power and I can take over your mind to keep you safe in a time of need. _

 

“Elaborate on that.”

 

_ If you are in a situation you are unable to get yourself out of mentally, or can not handle it physically, I can step in and do it in your place. To preserve your life or another’s, I can keep you and them safe. I can also access the power you contain and wield it without issue. _

 

“So you can do anything to keep me and anyone I care about safe, if I can’t do it?” A nod left the dragon and Matt frowned. “What if I don’t want you to?”

 

_ Then you express that concern and we wager our options. _ The male’s frown deepened and the dragon lowered their head.  _ This is a partnership, Matthew. We are partners. We must come to decisions together. If there is an issue you do not agree with we must come to a reasonable conclusion. Your life may not affect mine, but you are my first bonded. I will protect you as well as I can. _

 

“Your first? You never had another person as your bonded trainer?” Matt asked in surprise, before the dragon shook their head. “That’s why you weren’t happy at the start.”

 

_ I was unsure how to handle the situation, nor you and your presence, but I could tell you were weak and weary. _ Eyebrows furrowed and teeth sunk into the Gym Leader’s lower lip.  _ I had to put my worries and concerns to the side to make sure you would fare well, Matthew. Your health wavered. You were the top priority. _

 

“I’m sorry.” Red and white eyes focused on him and Matt looked at the dragon sadly. “I practically forced you to save me and take care of m-”

 

_ You forced me to do nothing, Matthew. It was of my own choice to save you, and to watch over you, and care for you. _ Zekrom interrupted, while Matt let out a heavy breath.  _ I merely chose to stop worrying over how to handle the situation. You clearly needed some being to lean on. Since the worried one wasn’t present, it was my station instead. _

 

“I am sorry, though.” Matt mumbled, while the dragon tilted their head at him. “You had to try and take care of me when you shouldn’t really leave the tower or be seen often. You left the tower to protect Lance and me at the Pokémon Center and even had to watch after me when I was sick. I-”

 

_ Those matters have no place for worry. _ Hazel eyes shifted to red and white and Zekrom closed their eyes. _ As I said before. You are my bonded, and while I worried at the start, I do care for your well being. You are my bonded, we are partners, I will do as I can to aid you when you need it. Whether I take control, guide you, or take care of you. None of those options matter. As long as you feel safe and comfortable, Matthew. _

 

“Th...thank you.” A nod left the dragon as red and white eyes opened once more and looked to him. “And for the training...thank you.”

 

_ No thanks are needed, but we are far from done. Let us try again. _

 

A nod left Matt as he closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. 

 

_ Focus and feel the energy. Guide it outwards, slowly. Create a ry- _

 

Electricity exploded. A wince left Matt, his teeth gritted together, before the presence took hold again. Red and white filled his vision, tinted the colors, before the power dissipated and a deep sigh left his lips. 

 

**“This may take awhile.”**

 

_ Sorry. I’m trying. _

 

**“I can feel you are. It is not an issue. Control is fragile.”**

 

_ But the people that took me could find me any day now and- _

 

**“You are safe as long as you are at my side. I will make it so. Focus on practicing. We have all day.”**

 

_ Or until Lance comes down and gets us. _

 

**“That as well.”**

 

The presence disappeared as Matt let out a sharp breath. Eyes blinked as the tinted colors faded and gaze shifted up to the Legendary who looked to him. Eyes blinked, while Matt sighed and looked down at his pink arm. 

 

“Alright. Let’s try again.”

 

_ Maybe you should try it as you see fit. _

 

Hazel eyes shifted back to the dragon in confusion and Zekrom lowered their head. 

 

_ How I call forth my power may not be sufficient for you. We may have the same paths of power, and the same frequency, although dampened on your side, but that does not mean my methods work for you. _

 

“So do it my way...cool.” Hazel eyes shifted back to his arm and a frown fell over his face. “I don’t know how to do that.”

 

_ How did you protect the worried one, before? _

 

“I don’t remember.” Came the mumble, eyebrows furrowed. “I just reacted on instinct. I was scared she’d hurt Lance and wanted to keep him safe, but...I’m not sure I know how I did it.”

 

_ Recreate that feeling. _ Hazel eyes shifted up toward the huge dragon and Zekrom bowed their head.  _ Recreate what you felt in that moment in your mind. That may help. _

 

A nod left the male as he slowly closed his eyes and brought the memory forth. Of the hospital room, Lance in the room with it, the hum under his skin. The moment he called it forth, sparked and vibrated happily with his call, before his current body reacted.

 

_ Good. _

 

Slowly, hazel eyes opened. His gaze settled on his scarred skin and the power that sparked off of it. Electric blue energy vibrated and arched out happily into the air, as Matt let out a happy chuckle and studied the glow his scars gave off with the discharge of energy. 

 

“I did it.”

 

_ That you did. Keep it tame. _

 

A nod left the male. Fingers curled into a fist and gaze focused on the power. The roots of electricity sparked out from his flesh and into the air. A dull throb pulsed through his head and wince left him, before the power wavered and Zekrom sat up straight. 

 

_ Matthew, keep it tame. _

 

“I am.” The Gym Leader softly spoke, eyebrows furrowed as he forced the power under control again. “I- Uggah!”

 

_ Matthew? _

 

His head throbbed. Fingers dug into his hair and cradled his temple. Eyes squeezed shut and a image flashed beneath his lids, while Zekrom shifted from their seat on the ground. 

 

_ Matthew, what’s wrong? _

 

“M-My..h-heuugh!”

 

Electricity exploded. The presence in the back of head head lunged forward to protect him, the control ebbed from his person slowly, before a wall slammed down and his consciousness wavered. 

 

_ “We’re losing him!” _

 

_ “Sedate him!” _

 

_ “That won’t stop the outlash of power!” _

 

_ Pain. Unbearable, uncontrollable, numbing, pain. Electricity sparked through the air in dangerous amounts and his body protested against the restraints around his limbs. Screams echoed into the air and blood slowly coated his left arm. Tears ripped through his flesh and fingers clawed at the metal surface below him. The figures just out of his sight hurried around the dark lit room. _

 

_ “Get rid of him.” _

 

_ “But Ma’am you said he’d-!” _

 

_ “He’s of no use to us now. The experiment failed. We’ll find another.” _

 

Reality snapped back. His legs gave way, and electricity dissipated, as Zekrom’s hand settled below him just as he fell. His form landed in the Legendaries palm and red and white eyes gazed over his form in frantic sweeps. The electric God now kneeling over him and wings spread wide to shield him from the sun. 

 

_ Matthew? Can you hear me? _ Came Zekrom’s concerned voice, before the male gave a small nod and the dragon pulled him close.  _ Thank the skies. Something prevented me from protecting you. I could not reach you. _

 

“I...I think I remembered something.”

 

Silence fell over the air. Red and white locked with hazel, before Matt went to move and winced. Body protested and the large dragon’s other hand reached over to gently brush against his head. 

 

_ Do not strain yourself, Matthew. You used a lot of power at once. _

 

“I was their experiment…” Slowly the dragon settled. Red and white eyes watched him in concern and Matt’s gaze shifted to his scarred left arm. “I was a failure.”

 

_ You are here now. You are not a failure. _ Zekrom spoke up, as hazel eyes shifted up to the Legendary dragon.  _ You survived and are safe. Better than still being with them. _

 

A small nod left the Gym Leader. A few moments of silence followed, before the dragon moved. Their hand pulled close to their face and gently brushed against Matt’s. A small jolt rushed through him and a shaky breath left his lips, before he met the Legendaries gaze and rested a hand on the God’s head. 

 

_ What they did to you was unjust. I wish it upon no one, but you are alive and safe Matthew. Do not dwell on it. It will only hurt you. _

 

“Thank you.” A small nod left the large Pokémon, before Matt was pulled away from their face and Zekrom slowly stood up. 

 

_ I believe we should retire for the day. The worried one will look for us if we stay longer. _

 

A nod left the male as Zekrom took to the skies and Matt gazed up toward the clouds. Eyebrows furrowed and fingers tangled up in the fabric of his shirt. 

 

They had him restrained to a table, in a dark room, and he lost control. 

 

How long had he been there? How long had he had Zekrom’s power? Why had they tossed him aside so easily?

 

_ “We’ll find another.” _

 

Nails dug against his skin and the male looked to the dragon’s palm. 

 

They’d find out soon. Once they found someone better suited and tried the experiment again. They’d find out he survived and then…

 

_ Matthew. _ Hazel eyes shifted to the dragon above him and the god looked down at him.  _ Looks like the worried one was about to look for us.  _

 

Slowly the Gym Leader turned and looked toward the tower. Gaze settled on Lance standing on the balcony and Whinnie in his arms. Kip and Allie on either of his shoulders and Miley on his head. Little paws and hands waved, as Matt softly smiled and waved back as they slowly started to descend. His smile faded slightly as he looked to his scarred flesh. 

 

They’d find out he survived and then...there’d be no stopping them from taking him back. 

 

There was no doubting the feeling of dread in the back of his mind.

 

They’d find him. 


	2. A New Found Friend

Their bonded was restless. 

 

That was the conclusion Zekrom came to. Red and white eyes focused on the human sitting beside the worried one and chatting as the little Pokémon around them curled up around Matthew. The fluffy brown one held close in his arms and the little flying one on his head. Nestled up in his bonded’s hair and chittering down at the fluffy one.

 

The blue finned one sitting between the pair of humans and chest puffed out as he talked about how he kept the worried one calm while Matthew was gone. The cotton Pokémon interrupted him every few moments to tell the finned one to be quiet and let their humans talk. All while the Matthew gave each of them attention. 

 

Fingers gently picked debris out of the cotton Pokémon’s hair and his other occupied with the fluffy young one. The one on his head mentioned once in awhile and a smile on his face as he talked to the proud finned one. 

 

All while they missed the signs Matthew was uncomfortable and lost in thought. His mind a chaotic mess of words, none of which Zekrom intruded upon, but the mass amount of thoughts were hectic. A jumbled mess of worried and panicked ideas. Images flashed in undistinguishable colors, and pain and fear soaked in them. 

 

Matthew stiffened, the conversation still going, while the others missed the action all together. Unaware their bonded was not alright. Unaware Matthew was far from alright. 

 

Matthew had never been right.

 

Not since the moment Zekrom met him.

 

_ That moment the Legendary touched down on the cement floor of the stone tower They had felt it. The electricity and power that filled the air. Pain and fear drenched in every molecule of those bursts, and the echoed screams of pain. Red and white eyes settled on the small form curled up on the ground, whimpers of agony left them, till They saw the scars covering the figures form. The same energy resided in Them in the being and the hum that reached out for Them.  _

 

_ Zekrom moved toward it. The pull stronger. The pain increased and the human clawing at the floor. The dragon knelt down and fingers curled under their form as they settled. A soft whine left the human, limp in Their grasp, as he brought the figure to Their face and felt it. _

 

_ The fear. The pain. The loneliness. The loss. The emptiness and the shattered hope. _

 

_ Tears in the human’s eyes. Those orbs glazed over and color dulled. Body limp against Their fingers, heavy breaths left them, and the weak laugh that left the human.  _

 

_ “Y-You can’t do a-anything more to m-make me break.” _

 

_ Power exploded. More than the human could handle, his form on the brink of shattering, before They saw it.  _

 

_ The scarred flesh across the human’s cheek. Darker and more prominent than the others, and the bright glow from it. The core of the hum and the call. _

 

_ Bonded. _

 

_ Zekrom didn’t understand what the word entailed. It had never been defined for Them, but it was important. This human was important and for them to say such a thing… _

 

_ The dragon brought Their hands to Their face. Pitch black skin brushed against the human’s face and the core reacted to the contact.  _

 

_ Pride. Care. Selflessness. Happiness. Joy. Honor. _

 

_ Qualities for a kind and caring being. One beaten and shattered by the actions of others. A being that could be helped and nudged back up on their feet, but- There was no time. The human was fading. _

 

_ Power surged forth. Guided and directed to the core and the energy reach for the electric God. Merged and solidified the bond, before the power slowly calmed. The human slowly settled and heavy breaths left them. _

 

_ “I-I w-won’t give i-in.” _

 

_ “I expect nothing less of you, Bonded.” _

 

Matthew hadn’t been right since the moment they met. What the humans did to him scarring on not only his form, but his being, and the wounds it left behind were massive. Not surface level, not visible, but the damage was there. Their bonded was wounded, and as far as he had come in the past week, Zekrom was still worried.

 

The Matthew They had felt the moment they met, buried under all the pain and fear, had yet to show beneath the cracks and even with the worried one present Matthew still wasn’t comfortable. Their bonded didn’t feel safe, nor truly happy, and their training might have made it worse. Matthew didn’t look any more comfortable than before, and his mind was now a mess.

 

“Now that you mention it, maybe we should decorate a bit.” The worried one spoke as, as red and white eyes settled on the pair seated beside one another on the floor. “All you have is the bed.”

 

“I can’t do much about having no electricity, but something would be nice. Maybe a small table and some cushions?” Matthew spoke up, hesitation in his tone, while the dragon’s eyes narrowed slightly. “We’re always sitting on the floor or on the bed.”

 

“That’d be up to the big guy, right Zekrom?” The worried one asked, as blue eyes shifted to him and the dragon sat up straighter. Matthew looked toward him. “It’s their tower.”

 

“True. Would it be okay if I bought a few small things for myself, Zekrom?” Matthew asked, a weak smile on his face, while the dragon left out a low huff. “Maybe a small table and chairs for us to sit at? Nothing too big. Something I can fold and put away easily, out of the way.”

 

The dragon titled Their head at the explanation, while the Pokémon around them asked for objects as well. The little fluffy one whined at the noise that ruined her nap. 

 

_ Objects for comfort?  _ Zekrom asked, before Matthew gave Them a small nod and the dragon returned it with a nod of Their own.  _ I do not mind. The space is fairly large, Matthew. Get what you need. _

 

“Thank you.” The slightly relieved tone in Their bonded’s voice had the electric God relaxed. “Zekrom said it was alright.”

 

“Then let’s go out and grab what we can.” The worried one spoke up as he stood. His partners returned to their containers. “Between the two of us we can bring the table and chairs back easily. Dinner too.”

 

_ You may ask one of the Haxorus to go with you. _ Hazel eyes turned toward him in slight surprise and the dragon nodded.  _ The fluffy one is young and the flying one will need assistance. Ask a Haxorus to go with you. _

 

“Thank you, Zekrom.” Matthew spoke with relief, his form relaxed a little, as he got to his feet and went to grab his coat and bag. “I’ll try not to be long.”

 

_ Take the time you need, Matthew. _

 

A nod and wave left Their bonded, before Matthew and the worried one disappeared toward the stairs. A heavy huff left the Legendary at the empty room and gaze settled on the lone  _ bed _ in the space. 

 

_ “It is such a barren space. Matthew must feel lonely.” _

 

Slowly the huge dragon got up. Feet moved across the room, before They knelt down and gently picked up the large cushion. The fabric and fluff inside melded into Their palm, before the electric God sighed and looked around the quiet space. 

 

_ “No wonder he never looks happy.” _

* * *

“It’s so cold.” A chuckle left Matt as Lance shivered beside him and glared out at the snow covering the ground and the rooftops of the city ahead. “I have no idea how you can handle this weather, Matt. you grew up on a tropical island.”

 

“That’s true, but I also lived near a freezing cold cave on the ocean too.” The Gym Leader pointed out, while the Ex-Elite Four Champion groaned and Allie curled up against his chest. “I spent a great deal of time in the cold as well. It doesn’t bother me so much.”

 

“Pidge is right. You’re a monster.”

 

Laughter erupted between them. Miley chittered on his head and still settled there, while they fell off the snow covered dirt road and onto the clean streets and sidewalks. One of the Haxorus right behind them and quietly listening to them. 

 

“If we’re lucky we’ll run into Romelle again.” Matt spoke up, while Lance made a face. “What, afraid she’ll yell at you again?”

 

“She scared the crap out of me the first time we met! I know I did something bad, but she was scary! I’ve never had a girl yell at me like that, and I know Allura! It was the worst moment of my life.” Lance explained, voice raised and hand gestures made, while Matt chuckled. “I know I deserved it, but she didn’t have to be that mean! I’m almost afraid to see her again.”

 

“I’m sure she’s forgiven you. She was in tears after you gave me Allie.”

 

“She thought it was cute, Matt. That doesn’t mean she forgives me. I don’t forgive me.”

 

“I do.” Blue eyes shifted to him and the Gym Leader gave the teen a small smile. “You apologized and made my dream come true. That’d more than enough to be forgiven.”

 

“By your standards. Romelle is your friend, Matt. I’ll be lucky if she forgives me.”

 

“Give her a reason to forgive you then.” The male shrugged, while the teen beside him sighed. “Either way, we came out here for a table and chairs.”

 

A small dragonic bark sounded and Matt chuckled as he looked back at the Haxorus watching him in anticipation. 

 

“And I’ll make sure to get you some bacon.” A happy trill left the dragon and Matt reached back to rub his finger against the dragon’s head. “Add groceries to the list.”

 

“Let’s hope the convenience store has bacon already made.” Lance mumbled, as they turned a corner and the teen pulled out his PokéNav to scroll through its applications. “I hadn’t really explored much of this city when I was here before and I haven’t explored it much recently either. I mostly went in and out of the convenience store or the Pokémon Center.”

 

“If not I’m sure we can find a bacon substitute, right?” A happy noise was the dragon’s response and Matt gave the Pokémon a small smile. “Is the place close?”

 

“The furniture store is a few blocks down the road. We’ll be there in a few.”

 

“Could you look after what we get when we go to get food?” Matt asked the Haxorus behind them, before the Pokémon beamed and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

The large dragon’s head leaned forward to brush against his still raised hand and Lance quietly watched them. A small smile on his face, before Matt took his hand back and noticed the look on the teen’s face. 

 

“What?”

 

A shake of the head left the former Champion. 

 

“Nothing. You’re just good with dragons. I’m surprised you didn’t try and type your gym that way.”

 

“Pidge was horrible with Goly when we were younger and I’m not a fan of her steel and bug types.” Matt replied, while Lance chuckled at him. “But we worked well as a team. Plus, I love my team back home. They’re all special.”

 

“And strong as all hell.”

 

“You did win though.”

 

“Barel-”

 

“Matt! Lance!”

 

In an instant the teen next to him stiffened. Matt turned to the voice and a light laugh left him as Lance ducked behind him at the incoming Romelle heading in their direction. Miley laughed at the teen’s evasion and Allie happily mewed at the woman that stopped in front of them. Louise right beside her trainer and a happy, excited, mew sounded out at them. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again. It’s been a while.” The woman spoke, as she leaned down to lift her Sylveon into her arms and both Allie and Louise reached out to tap their paws together. “I haven’t seen you in a week at the least.”

 

“We’ve been taking care of Allie and spending time together.” Matt replied, as Lance fiddled with his PokéNav behind him and Miley hopped onto the former Champion’s head. “She’s been trying to learn how to walk, but she’s still a bit shaky.”

 

“But she’s grown so much bigger than the last time I saw her.” Romelle cooed, as the little Eevee mewed happily and her tail wagged. “You’re going to be such a big and strong partner for Matt. You’re so cute. I wonder what you’ll evolve into.”

 

“Oh yeah. I never thought of that.” Lance spoke up, as Matt and Romelle turned back to look at him. “I should’ve asked Roni to send me some stones or something. In case you wanted to have the option of evolving her later.”

 

“Hi Lance.” Romelle spoke up, as the teen jolted and she giggled. “Spending time with Matt, huh?”

 

“Yes.” The former champion muttered, while Matt looked down at the little fluffy baby in his arms. Brown eyes turned up toward him and a happy mew cooed up at him. 

 

“I think I’ll let her choose.” Both trainers turned toward him in surprise and the Gym Leader softly smiled as Allie pawed at the zipper to his coat and watched it swing back and forth. “I love her as she is, but if she ever decides she needs to evolve I won’t stop her.”

 

“Do you want to pick up some stones then?” Lance asked, before the male shook his head. 

 

“She’d probably get into them by accident.” Romelle joined in, before she stood up straighter. “Oh! Right, I interrupted you two. Where were you going?”

 

“Furniture store. Matt wants a table and chairs for the place he’s staying at.”

 

“You live around here?” Romelle asked in surprise, while they both winced and Matt gave a small shrug. 

 

“Kind of. I live outside of town.” Matt replied, while the woman gave a nod. “It’s a ways out of the way and it was cheap to afford, but I don’t have much in the way of places to sit down. So we decided to come get a table and a few chairs at least.”

 

“Do you mind if I join?” Hazel eyes blinked at the woman and she waved her hand. “That is if you don’t mind. I don’t want to intrude or anything. I just don’t have much to do today and-”

 

“I don’t mind if you come with us.” Matt spoke, before the Haxorus pushed past him to give a small bark at Romelle. 

 

“Haxorus!”

 

Chuckles filled the air as the woman set down Louise to hug the big dragon. Their little arms wrapped around her, head rested on her’s, and a small purr left the big Pokémon in delight. The two hugged for a few moments, before they separated and she beamed at the dragon. 

 

“It’s been too long. You look well. Still watching after Matt?” A happy bark left the dragon, before she happily bounced up and down and looked toward them. “Is Haxorus coming with?”

 

“Of course he is.” Matt lightly chuckled, before he looked to the teen as his side. “How far is the store?”

 

“Not far. This way.” Lance spoke up, as he moved ahead of them and Romelle lifted Louise back up into her arms. The fairy-type relaxed in her hold and the woman talked to the dragon happily. Matt moved to walk beside the former Champion. “Should we get an extra chair for her?”

 

A moment of silence passed between them. The weight behind the question had the Gym Leader stiffened, before caramel fingers found his own and curled around his hand comfortingly. 

 

He still hadn’t told Romelle. 

 

About what happened to him. Where he was from. His full name. Why he had the scars over his body. Why he was so quiet, so hesitant, so withdrawn, so careful. Why he didn’t tell her where he lived or who he was bonded to. About Zekrom, or the tower, or why Haxorus was really here. 

 

She didn’t know a single thing. 

 

Just that Matt was another trainer, here like any other, and he looked different than others. That he didn’t have a single Pokémon to his name, till he got Miley, and that him and Lance had had a rocky friendship.

 

She was completely out of the loop. The real truth unknown to her, and by some logic, Matt liked it that way.

 

Romelle couldn’t get hurt if she didn’t know. No one could come after her if she was unaware. She was safe if she knew nothing, but at the same time...it was cruel. She had done so much for him and yet he couldn’t even trust her with the most important secret he had to date. 

 

Of course, he didn’t know much about what happened to him either. 

 

Only that single, vague, memory. 

 

_ “He’s of no use to us now. The experiment failed. We’ll find another.” _

 

“Matt?” The male jolted as he looked to the teen next to him and the worried look on the younger’s face. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah. We can get a few extras, in case we get any guests, but we don’t want to crowd the table.” Came his quick response, before the Alolan trainer gave him a concerned glance. Fingers slowly let go of his to tap at his PokéNav. “I should probably get a jug or two of water too.” 

 

“You need bowls for your Pokémon too.” Lance added, fingers tapped away at the screen, while the male nodded. “For their food. We should probably pick up a bag of it while we’re at it. Food for us too.”

 

“How long will you stay?” 

 

Lance stiffened. Fingers tightened around the device, before blue eyes glanced up at him and the Gym Leader held tighter to the little baby in his arms. Allie still playing with his zipper.

 

“How long do you want me to stay?”

 

“As-”

 

“Is that the furniture store?” Romelle suddenly asked, as the pair jolted and followed her finger to the building they were looking for. “They close in an hour.”

 

“I forgot how late it was.” Lance lightly cursed, as he grabbed Matt’s arm and dragged him forward. “Let's go in and get what we need real quick. Romelle, can you stay out here with Haxorus please?”

 

“Of course!” The woman popped up, smile on her face, as the pair quickly jogged across the street to duck into the building. 

 

The jingle of the bell above the door echoed, before a man behind the desk looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at them. Gaze settled on Matt’s scars for a few moments, before he gave them a nod.

 

“Anything in particular?” He asked, gaze shifted on their hands, as Lance’s face colored and let go of the Gym Leader. 

 

“Table and chairs.” Matt spoke up, while the man watched him. “Something I can easily collapse and move.”

 

“Patio furniture is over there.” The man spoke, finger pointed toward the small display on the other side of the store. “If you need anything delivered let me know when you check out.”

 

“Of course. Thank you.”

 

A hum left the store clerk as he looked back toward his book. The pair moved toward the display and the furniture in the space. Matt studied the folded tables on the racks and Allie chewing on his zipper. Lance stood by the display and fingers rested on one of the chairs. 

 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” Hazel eyes shifted to the anxious looking teen and got a small smile. “I don’t want to be a bother, but I’d like to stay as long as I can. At least till...I do have to go.”

 

A small nod left the male as he pulled a nice ice-type themed table from the rack and Allie cooed down at it. Paws wiggled down at it and Matt softly smiled. 

 

“Thank you, and I’m sorry if you feel like you have to be here.”

 

“I want to be.” Lance spoke up, as fingers reached out to curl around his against the table. “I wanted to be before, too. I just can’t be here forever. I-”

 

“You love to explore.” Matt finished as he turned to look at the teen and weakly smiled. A concerned look on the younger’s face. “You hate being stuck in one place too long and you like to adventure. I know. We had those late night talks before. Not even the title of Champion in Alola could hold you down.”

 

“W...We could do that again when I do have to leave.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Vree! Eeeveee!” Allie whined, paws wiggled against Matt’s arm, as they looked down at her to find her trying her damnedest to touch the table. The pair instantly laughing and Miley chittering at the sight. 

 

“Think she likes this one.” Matt spoke, while Lance nodded and reached for the chairs on display and paused. “Something wrong?”

 

“Do you need them to match?” A confused look appeared on the Gym Leader’s face as he shook his head and Lance smirked. “Then grab the bigger table. I have a cool idea.”

 

“I only need a smaller one.” 

 

“I’ll pay for the extra chairs. Just grab the bigger one.” The teen reasoned, while Matt hesitantly put the table back and grabbed the bigger one. The former champion grabbed eight different colored chairs and beamed at him as they moved toward the store owner. “Trust me. It’ll look amazing.”

* * *

"We’re back, Zekrom.” Matt called, back pushed the door open, and the male paused at the man standing by the large dragon. “Brycen?”

 

The moment Matt spoke the ice-type Gym Leader turned toward him and gave him a small smile. Lance and the Haxorus moved past him with the table and chairs, while Allie mewed from inside the safety of his coat. His own hands full of bags. 

 

“Hi, Matt. Sorry for the intrusion. Zekrom allowed me up.”

 

_ He’s a kind human who visited the tower often, before you arrived. I saw no issue in it. _

 

“That’s fine. Is something wrong?” Matt asked, as Lance and the Haxorus set up the table and chairs. The dragon walked back over to take the bags from him and take them to Lance. 

 

“Not entirely wrong, but the Pokémon Center ran into an issue with the Sawsbuck Romelle and you saved.” Brycen spoke, while the Hoenn Gym Leader softly frowned. “He’s healed and on his feet, but he refuses to leave the room he’s been recovering in. The nurses and a few of my gym trainers have tried to lure him out, but he refuses to budge.”

 

“Do you want me to see if I can do anything?” Matt asked, while the man nodded and Miley flew over to land on his shoulder and chitter to Allie. “Alright. Then let me just-”

 

“I’ll make dinner and watch after Allie.” Lance spoke up, as the Alolan trainer walked over and gave him a smile. Hands outreached for the little fluff ball as she mewed and placed her paws in his palms. “By the time you come back we’ll have the food ready and set up on the new table. You can join us if want too, Brycen.”

 

“Thank you for the offer.” The man spoke in surprise, as he looked to the set and raised an eyebrow. “That’s an interesting color choice.”

 

Hazel eyes shifted to the ice themed round table, big enough for the eight different colored chairs around it, and the happy Haxorus that stood beside it. All while Lance beamed. 

 

“It’s an Eeveelution themed table set.” Lance announced, as Matt’s eyes widened and Brycen chuckled. “Matt liked the Ice one and I thought it’d be cute to get a color for each Eeveelution, since he has Allie now.”

 

A soft smile fell over Matt’s face. Lance lifted Allie into his arms and the little baby mewed happily. Head rubbed against the Alolan trainer’s chin and tail wagged. All while Brycen studied the set. The ice themed table surrounded by a white, red, yellow, blue, purple, black, green and pink chair. A mosaic look to their surfaces. 

 

“Now that you’ve explained it, it does fit well.” The ice-type Gym Leader spoke, fingers rested against his chin, and smiled. “It’s a nice touch.”

 

At the comment Lance beamed and the Gym Leader looked to Matt. 

 

“Shall we get going?”

 

“Of course.”

 

_ I trust you with this man. _ Zekrom spoke up, as Brycen moved to the door and Matt looked to the electric God.  _ You are in good hands with him. Keep the flying one close. _

 

A nod left Matt as he followed after the other Gym Leader. A wave given to Lance and Allie as he left and the Hoenn Gym Leader fell into step with the man beside him. A comfortable silence between them while they exited the tower and the man bowed to the lone Haxorus at the door in thanks. The pair walked away from the tower and toward the city once more. The sun starting to set and the harsher cold taking over the air. 

 

“Zekrom said they knew you.” Matt spoke minutes later, while Brycen glanced toward him. “Did you visit the tower often?”

 

“Yes, I visited the tower often since becoming the Gym Leader here.” The man replied, hands tucked away into his sleeves. “It became my duty to visit and leave food for Zekrom daily, just like the Gym Leader that came before me. I still perform that task now.”

 

A confused look fell over Matt’s face and the Gym Leader beside him smiled. 

 

“But I’ve never seen you leave anything.”

 

“There is a large stone basin behind the tower that is covered by snow currently, but every morning I make the trek up here with my Pokémon and leave food for Zekrom.” Came the explanation, while Matt nodded. “I was told that long ago the first people to settle here and create this town made a pact with Zekrom when they first discovered Them. I was told back then Zekrom was twice as small as They are now and was injured in a big battle against its rival. It had fled to this area to recover and a huge storm kicked up with its presence. The people here gave Zekrom food in an attempt to please the God and lessen the storms in the area, and their kindness gained Zekrom’s favor. They ate the food and the storm turned to a small drizzle, before the founder of this town approached the Legendary and tended to Their wounds. After the kindness shown to them, Zekrom continued to give us clear skies in exchange for food.”   
  


“What if you needed the rain?” 

 

“The rain would come.” A eyebrow raised and Brycen smiled. “Zekrom is a smart being. They watched the town as it grew and created rain when it was needed. Otherwise, They left the seasons to do as nature intended. After many years the people created the tower for the Pokémon and Zekrom made it Their home.” 

 

Their feet hit cement and the Matt watched the other Gym Leader as he spoke. 

 

“Many climbed the tower to try and meet Zekrom, some even defeated Their guardians and forced their way up, but no one actually met the Legendary Pokémon. Zekrom would flee the tower when anyone not worthy approached. You’re the first to make contact with Them and consistently be in their presence. A faete no one has accomplished.”

 

“I think I’m an exception though.” Matt weakly smiled, while Brycen watched him. “I was forced into this. I didn’t have a choice.”

 

“You may have been forced into this, but you are alive. You forget that.”

 

“I know that.”

 

Brycen shook his head and smiled. 

 

“You live and breathe, Matt, but you don’t truly live for yourself.” A confused look fell over the male’s face and the Gym Leader turned a corner, Matt right on his heels. “You do as you need to survive and preserve your life, but you don’t enjoy everyday to its fullest. You still haven’t visited my Gym yet either.”

 

“That’s because I don’t have control of my power and if anyone found out about Zekro-”

 

“And you’re secluding yourself in the tower and keeping yourself away from others.” Matt flinched as he wrapped his arms around himself and the Ice-type Gym Leader kept his gaze forward. “I heard from my Gym Assistant that you and that fairy-type trainer were very close the day the two of you saved Sawsbuck. She helped you catch that Emolga. Yet I’ve seen her around town by herself the past week.”

 

“Lance and me were catching up.” Matt mumbled, while Miley chittered and hopped down from his head to sit on his shoulder. Paw waved at Brycen who smiled at the little electric squirrel and returned the gesture. “And Allie is a newborn. She can’t walk yet.”

 

“She’d probably catch on quicker if she was around that fairy-type trainers Sylveon. They are the same species.” The man pointed out, while Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. A soft smile on Brycen’s face at the Hoenn Trainer’s expression. “I’m not trying to bully you, Matt. I’m just trying to tell you that you don’t have to worry so much about being found by those who did this to you. Out of every city and town in Unova, you’re in the safest place in the region. You have Zekrom and the tower’s guards, my Gym Assistants, myself, and the many people that were born here and know of the dangers of having a Legendary dragon on their lands.”

 

“The only difference now is that I’m here and there are people after me.” Matt quietly spoke, as the man looked at him in worry and the Hoenn trainer bit down on his lower lip. “I still can’t remember everything, but I got a glimpse of what happened and I don’t like it.”

 

Hazel eyes lifted to meet Brycen’s gaze. Concern on the man’s face in an instant. 

 

“I was an experiment for them, Brycen. A guinea pig. I lost control of the power behind the bond and they trashed me. I was a failure and they were going to find someone else to take my place.” Slowly the Gym Leader’s eyes widened and Matt’s fingers tightened around his arms. Miley patted his cheek with her hand. “But the moment they try and bond another person to Zekrom they’ll realize they can’t, and then they’ll come to the conclusion I survived and...They’ll come after me. They’ll search every inch of the region for me and I know they’ll find me. I don’t have all my memories, but I know, deep down in my gut, that they’re dangerous. I feel sick to my stomach everytime I think about it. They’ll find me and it’ll be a war zone when they do.”

 

“They said they’d find another?” Brycen asked, footsteps come to a halt as Matt stopped and gave the man a nod. “What exactly did this memory entail, Matt?”

 

An uncomfortable expression pulled over his face, fingers tightened into the fabric of his coat, while Miley scampered over to his left shoulder to rub their cheeks together and create small sparks between them. 

 

“I...I was restrained to a table and it was really dark.” Matt quietly spoke, shoulders hunched to his ears, while Brycen frowned heavily. “Everything hurt, far worse that anything I’ve ever felt, and there was blood everywhere. My arm was cut open where my scars are and people where talking. Just out of my eyesight and there was electricity everywhere. So much of it I could barely see. Someone wanted to sedate me, but it was useless. A woman ordered them to get rid of me and that was the end of it. Zekrom must’ve broke through the wall to bring me back.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. Matt huddled into himself and Brycen’s arms now at his sides. A displeased look on his face, while Miley gently chittered at him. Small sparks of electricity jolted between them. 

 

“That isn’t good.” Brycen finally spoke, as hazel eyes looked up to look at the male in front of him. “If they’re able to try again, then that means Spark’s theory was correct.”

 

“Theory?”

 

The man reached out to grab his arm and pull him forward. Matt stumbled forward after him and Miley chittered in concern. The pair of them turned the corner and headed toward the back of the Pokémon Center, before the man came to a stop and turned to him. A serious look on his face. 

 

“Brycen, what’s going on?”

 

“Spark and myself spoke briefly about your condition before he left back to Kanto. It was the same day you were taken to Mistralton cities Pokémon Center for care. He spoke about your condition and the DNA that was surgically put into your body. He was a bit rushed, but he talked about how it was unnatural and done by human hands. The core on your cheek is sloppily done and the mark of the bonded is far larger than any of the bonded trainers in Kanto. It gives off the idea you were left alone with Zekrom’s DNA in you for longer than the others, before your Legendary solidified the bond. Spark believed this is why the entire left side of your body is covered in marks.”

 

“So they’re not scars?” Matt asked quietly, while the man shook his head. 

 

“They’re a mark on your body to prove you are bonded to the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom, and distinguish you from others easily. It is also the only way for Zekrom to recognize you as Their bonded. The power that resides in those markings helps Zekrom seek you out and pick you out in a crowd of people. They give off a similar energy to Zekrom’s own power.

 

However, they’re unnaturally large. If you had been chosen by Zekrom willingly and both of you had accepted the bond, the markings on your body would most likely only cover your face. Unfortunately you were left with the power for too long and the opposite happened. They spread and started to cover your entire left side.”

 

“What would’ve happened if I had been left alone?”

 

“I’m sure you know.”

 

_ You were fading… _

 

“I’d be dead.” A nod left Brycen. “But what does this have to do with Spark’s theory?”

 

“If the people who surgically did this to you could throw you to the side so easily, and leave you for dead, it was safe for Spark to believe they had more resources to create another bonded trainer like yourself.” Hazel eyes widened and Miley stood stiff on his shoulder. “That they have more of Zekrom’s DNA at their disposal and they can try again. However, as you guessed, that second attempt will fail. A legendary Pokémon can only accept a bonded human, or humans, on the first attempt of their bonded’s life cycle. A second attempt for a bond can not be put into place when one already exists. If several bonded humans were required they’d have to be accepted at the same time, not individually.”

 

“So they have more of Zekrom’s DNA and they’re going to be after me anyway when it fails.” Matt repeated with a frown, while Brycen gave him a disapproving look. “This is why I stay in the tower. It’s not safe.”

 

“You’re in the safest city in the region, Matt. You-”

 

“This isn’t the Elite Four’s grounds, Brycen. This is a frozen winter wonderland town, which is watched over by a Legendary dragon, their guards, you, your gym trainers, and the people of this town. You don’t have security and extremely powerful Pokémon, with the best trainers in the region, at your beck and call. They’ll find me and they’ll level this city.”

 

Silence fell over them. Matt slightly shaking and Miley rubbed her cheek against his for comfort. His scars glowed a soft blue and the Gym Leader in front of him heavily sighed. Fingers rubbed at his forehead and eyes closed. 

 

“Matt, I can understand your worry. What you’ve been through isn’t something to take lightly, but you can’t let it control you and your life. The group that took you is dangerous, yes, but you have a great deal of people behind you that you aren’t aware of. A multiple of individuals are investigating this problem and are searching for the DNA that they used on you, as well as the people responsible. All of them undercover and working day in and day out to find answers. They’re behind you and they’re supporting you.

 

Even Takashi Shirogane, from Kanto, is working hard in his own hometown with the Team Leaders to find those responsible for kidnapping you and shipping you off here to find clues. Gym Leaders, Gym assistants, police, and investigators from Kanto and Unova are working around the clock to find answers. And all of this is being done in the dark so no one becomes aware of what is happening. They will not make a move on you that we won’t see coming with all the eyes we have on the ground. 

 

All I’ve been asking of you is to take time for yourself. To try and relax and find some normalcy here. Yet you’ve been worrying yourself into circles and putting your mental and physical health at risk. You don’t even have a proper team of Pokémon at your side.”

 

A wince left Matt and Brycen crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“As a Gym Leader you should know how important a team is to a Trainer and their chances of survival against bad organizations and individuals. It could literally mean life or death and as a fellow Gym Leader you are aware of that.” A small, weak, nod left Matt and Brycen let out a short sigh. “Yet I’ve been keeping myself from saying anything, because I wanted to give you the chance to settle down and try and make yourself comfortable. Instead you’re doing the opposite and if you were to be faced with the people who did this to you there’d be no saving you from them. You’d lock up and be unable to give your team, and whatever Pokémon are in it, any commands. They’d be injured severely, nearly killed or would be killed, and you’d be back in their control again.

 

So while myself, my assistants, the people of this town, the tower’s guards, and your bonded Legendary might not be enough for you in your mindset, you have to realize that you can’t hide forever Matt. Hiding won’t keep you prepared for what you believe will inevitably happen. It’ll make you susceptible to their attack and your capture.”

 

“So I need a team is what you’re saying?” Matt quietly mumbled, while Brycen gave him a sad look. 

 

“I’m saying you need to trust us all to keep you safe, Matt. As long as you’re within the city grounds you’re safe. If you want to venture out and want to be safer, you can ask some of my assistants to come with you. They’re reliable and strong. They can help you pull together a team and train, if you need it, or accompany you where you want to go. I just don’t want you to be defenseless in the case the individuals who did do this to you return. You’re not in Hoenn anymore. You’re in Unova.”

 

“I know.” Matt wobbled out, as fingers rested on his biceps and the trainer sunk his teeth into his lower lip. “Goly and the others are back home. My best friends and family are back in Hoenn and I’m stuck here. I’m alone.”

 

“You have Zekrom, Lance, your Eevee, your Emolga, myself, my assistant, the people of this town, the guards to the tower, and that fairy-type trainer at your side.” Brycen spoke up, as hazel eyes met ice blue. “You have a great deal of people and Pokémon behind you, Matt. You’re not alone here.”

 

“But…” Eyebrows furrowed and the male looked down toward the cement. “What if we can’t stop them from taking me? What if the capture me again and-?”

 

“Then we mount an all out attack on them.” Hazel eyes snapped to blue and Brycen nodded. “We pull together every resource we have and bring the fight to them. Every Gym Leader we can, every Elite four member, and even the bonded trainers and their Legendaries from Kanto if the Legendary Pokémon here allow it. We do everything to bring you back safely. That is our one and only priority. Spark made that very clear.”

 

“S-Spark said that?” A nod left the Ice-type Gym Leader and Matt looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Spark made it quite clear that a bonded trainer in the hands of individuals who have the knowledge of how to manipulate a bonded to control a Legendary is extremely dangerous. On the level of region destroying. He made it quite clear that you needed to be protected till you could stand on your own and defend yourself. He gave that job to me and I’ll follow it through no matter the cost.”

 

Fingers slowly slipped from the fabric of his coat. His arms fallen to his sides and mouth hung slightly open. Hazel eyes wide while Miley rubbed her cheek against this comfortingly. 

 

“Spark told you to keep me safe?”

 

“Under every available action I could take, yes.” Silence passed between them. Matt’s mouth slowly closed and a small nod left him, before Brycen let go of his arms and reached for the handle of the back door to the building. “Let’s go inside.”

 

A small nod left Matt. The door pulled open for him and the male walked inside. Brycen closed it and moved to lead him down the hall, Pokéballs visible on his waist, and Matt’s fingers slowly clenched into fists.

 

Spark had asked Brycen to keep him safe. Had asked Brycen to look after him, help him to his feet, guide him and assist him with what he needed. Which meant...the day Brycen was in the Pokémon Center cafeteria was by Spark’s influence, because the bonded Kanto trainer asked Brycen to protect him. So Brycen introduced himself that day. Offered his Gym and assistants to help him. Gave him a new wallet, with all his I.D.’s and certifications, and the meal plan, and the photo… 

 

Brycen had taken Spark’s request to keep him safe, and had take it to his own extreme. Had gone above and beyond to help him settle down and find some peace, and Matt had screwed it up. His worries and fears had clouded his mind, the terror of those people finding him making him numb, and he had forgotten who he was.

 

He was Matthew Holt. Son of the two most well know researchers in Hoenn, Sam and Colleen Holt. Brother to Katie Holt, known as Pidge, and together they owned one of the toughest gyms in Hoenn. Together they were the strongest trainer duo in the Gym Leader community and right now he was a disgrace. A stain on the reputation and pride Pidge and him had worked hard to create for themselves. He was weak compared to the Gym Leader he was months ago. He had fallen so far.

 

“Sawsbuck should be in here, Matt.” Brycen spoke up, snapping the male from his thoughts, as he looked up and the Gym Leader gave him a weak smile. “Hopefully he’ll respond to you. The staff is worried he won’t leave and return to the wild.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The Hoenn Gym Leader spoke, the zipper of his coat pulled down and Miley hopped onto his head. The garment handed to the man and taken from his fingers, as he reached for the door. Bag still on his shoulders. 

 

“Good luck, Matt.”

 

The door clicked open. Miley sat quietly on his head as Matt stepped into the familiar room and closed the door behind him. The rustle of leaves sounded and the large deer Pokémon he remembered settled on the ground. Limbs folded under him and his leg healed. A minor scar embedded into the flesh and fur starting to grow over it. Those brown eyes stared at him as Matt closed the door behind him and stood there.

 

Moments of silence passed. Neither of them moved. No noise escaped into the air. No actions made. 

 

Not till Sawsbuck’s ear twitched. Head tilted slightly toward him. Form shifted to settled into a more comfortable spot, before he settled and continued to watch him. 

 

“Brycen said you won’t leave.” Matt finally spoke, quietly, gently, while a huff left the large deer Pokémon. “You’re healthy, Sawsbuck. You can go home and be free.”

 

Slowly the large Pokémon got to his feet. Clacks hit the tile and leaves rustled as the deer moved toward him. Closed the distance between them and his pink leaves cascaded down around Matt. Miley watching the large Pokémon in curiosity, while Sawsbuck bumped his head against Matt’s. 

 

A light wince left him, feet stumbled back to support himself, before he held his hand up. Fingers reached out and brushed against the Pokémon’s coat. A soft, content, noise left the deer and his head shifted forward to urge the movement furthermore. Ear twitched and those brown eyes closed. 

 

“You were waiting for me?” Brown eyes opened at his question. The Pokémon’s head ducked under his arm and a gasp left Matt. Teeth yanked his bag from his shoulder and it dropped to the floor. The contents spilled across the floor and a hoof kicked a Pokéball in his direction. The sphere rolled across the floor and contacted with his foot, before it came to a halt and Matt stared up at the large Pokémon in front of him. “Y...You want...I’m sorry I can-”

 

A huff left Sawsbuck. Loud and demanding, irritated and upset, while Matt bit down on his lower lip and Miley chittered at him in worry. 

 

Sawsbuck wanted him. 

 

This large, beautiful, rare, Pokémon wanted to abandon his freedom to choose him to be their trainer. Leave behind everything they knew, everything they loved, to stay with him. Even with everything that happened to him. His appearance. The time he spent away from the larger Pokémon...Sawsbuck wanted him as his trainer…

 

An irritated huff left the large Pokémon. Foot scraped against the tile, and another Pokéball was kicked toward him. Ears twitched and brown eyes narrowed at him, full of- hurt...Sawsbuck was upset? He wasn’t angry. He was...why was he hurt?

 

Slowly the huffs grew quiet. Brown eyes watched him sadly. Form still, pink leaves still, till Matt reached out. Fingers grazed against soft fur and wrapped around the large Pokémon’s neck. Sawsbuck’s head rested on his shoulder and bumped against his head gently. Pink leaves enveloped them and created a canopy around them. 

 

“You were all alone in the field.” Matt quietly spoke, fingers tightened into the Pokémon’s pelt, while Sawsbuck relaxed against him. “No one tried to help you but me. You had no friends to try and save you.”

 

A soft huff brushed against his hair and neck. Fingers stroked against the large deer’s pelt and a shaky sigh left the Gym Leader. 

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it back then. I left you alone for a week, Sawsbuck.” The large Pokémon’s head bumped against his cheek. Matt moved back and fingers gently caressed the Pokemon’s face. “Can you forgive me?”

 

Another ball clacked against his foot. Hazel eyes shifted down to see the third Pokéball at his feet and Matt lightly laughed. Smile slowly pulled onto his face as he nodded and knelt down to pick up the regular Pokéball at his feet. Sawsbuck leaned forward and head brushed against the button on the front.

 

The sphere clicked open the next instant. The huge Pokémon disappeared inside with a flash of red light and the ball wiggled in his grip. A few noises left the device, before it clicked and locked. Matt softly smiled as he pulled the Pokéball close to his chest and let out a heavy breath. 

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Thank you for the assistance, Matt. I didn’t expect this outcome, but I hope Sawsbuck will be happy beside you.”

 

A nod left Matt. Fingers still held tightly to the Pokéball in his grasp, and Brycen stood in front of him at the entrance to the tower. The Haxorus back at their stations at the door and a happy look on his usual guard’s face.

 

“I’ll make sure he’ll be happy. He’s putting his faith in me, after all.” Matt spoke, gaze fallen to the device in his hand, before fingers rested against his and hazel eyes lifted up to ice blue. 

 

“You’ll do great, Matt. You’re a capable trainer and a remarkable Gym Leader. You earned your title with your sister in Hoenn’s ranks. I know you won’t fail your team.” A nod left Matt as the man took his hand back and moved to turn and leave. “Have a-”

 

“Thank you, Brycen.” Ice blue eyes turned back to him and Matt gave him a weak smile. “Even if it was a bit harsh, I needed the scolding you gave me. I lost sight of who I am and who I worked so hard to be.”

 

“It’s nothing any other Gym Leader wouldn’t do.”

 

“Yet you’re the only one who has gone this far for me. Thank you.” Matt spoke with a small bow, while Brycen stared at him in surprise and gave a bow in return. 

 

“It was no problem, Matt. It’s my duty to look after Zekrom and Their tower, as well as you. You’re both safe as long as I’m here.”

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

A nod left the man, before he gave a wave and Miley waved back. 

 

“Good night, Matt.”

 

“Good night, Brycen.”

 

Without another word the man walked away. Matt watched him for a few moments, before the Haxorus opened the door for him and he walked inside. The Druggidion closed the entrance behind him and the bang and click echoed through the tower. 

 

Matt moved to the stairs and the Pokéball held tight in his grip. Coat crinkled with each movement, snow slipped against the marble steps, before the male reached the double doors and smelt the odor of fresh food on the other side. Light chatter echoed from the other side and a soft smile pulled across Matt’s face. Shoulder pushed against the door and it gave way under the force. 

 

The creak and echo what silenced the noise inside the large room as Matt stepped inside and smiled at the person and Pokémon at their new table. 

 

Lance seated in the blue chair. Allie in the white one. Whinnie seated happily beside Lance in the green one. Kip on Lance’s shoulder. Sophie curled up on the ground by the table, eyes now open. His Swanna, Denzel, settled by the balcony entrance and the Carracosta, Archie, asleep in his shell beside the large swan Pokémon. And Zekrom seated on the other side of the balcony entrance. Red and white eyes settled on him and a sigh of relief echoed in his head. 

 

_ How was your trip? _

 

A smile made its way across Matt’s face. Gaze shifted to the Pokéball still in his hand and Lance’s eyes widened as realization seemed to hit him. 

 

“Y-You didn’t-”

 

“Say hi to everyone, Vixen.”

 

The ball in his hand exploded open. White light flashed outwards and a large form appeared, before it dispersed and Sawsbuck shook out his coat. Lance’s jaw dropped, while the deer’s leaves settled and Allie let out a happy mew. Little form hopped from the chair and wobbled over to the huge Pokémon beside Matt. Tail wagged and a mew cooed up at the shiny, before Vixen knelt down and brushed his muzzle against Allie’s head. A happy call left her, while Matt smiled and Zekrom hummed in content.    
  
_ You made a new friend. The injured one I presume? _

 

A nod was Matt’s only response. Lance suddenly got up from his chair and walked over to him. The food forgotten on the table and the Alolan Native pulled him into a tight hug. Fingers dug into his coat and face buried into his neck. A relieved breath left him. 

 

“Welcome back, Matt.”

 

“It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's Team:
> 
> Allie (Eevee)   
> Miley (Emolga)
> 
>  
> 
> Lance's Team:
> 
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Swanna (Denzel)  
> Archie (Carracosta)

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's Team:
> 
> Allie (Eevee)   
> Miley (Emolga)
> 
>  
> 
> Lance's Team:
> 
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Swanna (Denzel)  
> Archie (Carracosta)


End file.
